


My Walls are Tumbling Down

by deathlyhallows777



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Damian is a good friend, First work - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Homophobic slurs (only a little), How Do I Tag, I wrote this instead of studying, Idk if I'll write another chapter, Janis paints a mural, Not my best, Soft! Janis, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlyhallows777/pseuds/deathlyhallows777
Summary: "My mama used to tell me 'Baby girl, don't ever eat lunch on the John' "Damian finds Janis in a bathroom and befriends her.





	My Walls are Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first thing i've ever posted on here. I'm just thinking of making it either a full length fic or a series of one shots about Janis and Damian's friendship. Thanks!

Janis grinned at him, arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow, watching Damian flamboyantly lead the new girl out of the bathroom. “Your mom called you baby girl?”  
He winked at her. “Singing, haha.”  
She smiled back at him, remembering the first time she’d asked him that same question.  
-  
It’d been freshman year, and Janis was doing...awful, to say the least. Instead of having everyone forget about the whole “lesbian petition”, everyone was worshipping Regina George. Everyone was still calling her a lesbian, dyke, basically every insult under the sun. She had long since stopped eating, sleeping, caring...really.  
She was curled up in the bathroom stall, shaking. There were dark circles under her eyes, she felt like passing out, and she was almost obsessively scratching at her wrist. She was just leaning her forehead against the cool wall of the stall when she heard talking outside. She tensed, straining to listen.  
“Now, Damian, you’re not really going to do this. You just need to go back outside and...no. No, you can’t. They’ve already stuffed you in a locker, called you a fag, but who’ll be laughing when you’re on Broadway. Right?”  
She winced sympathetically, but was a little nervous about the fact that he was a guy….in a women’s restroom.  
“But no, Damian, remember. You can’t have lunch in a bathroom, no.”  
She silently stood up, praying to God that this guy….Damian….? She thought she had him in Biology... would leave and not decide to have lunch in here. She had to brace herself on the door to keep awake.  
“You have to remember what mama told you.” His voice rose a little. “ ‘Baby girl, don’t ever eat lunch on the John.’ “  
Despite almost passing out, Janis let out a snort at that. Damian from Biology quickly silenced. “What? Who’s there?”  
She swore softly, opening the door and stepping out, her arms crossed. “Your mom called you baby girl?” She croaked. There was just the tiniest bit of amusement in her voice.  
Damian looked at her, a bit of concern in his eyes, but then he smiled “Of course, darling.”  
The ghost of a smile flashed over her face, and the two were both silent for a moment.  
“If you’re going to call me a dyke - “  
“If you’re going to call me a fag - “  
The two glanced at each other for a minute in shocked silence. “Why would I - “  
Janis stepped off the wall for a daring second, sticking her tongue out at him. “Stop copying me, dork.” She almost immediately started to sway, and Damian grabbed her wrist, leading her back over to the wall. She seemed almost more dead then alive at this point, but he could see little glimmers of life still in her.  
“What’s your name, love?”  
She picked at a stray thread on her shirt, muttering a “Janis.”  
Damian’s eyes lit up at that. “Janis Sarkisian?”  
Janis’ head shot up. “Yes?” It came out as more of a question then a statement. Damian took her hands in his own. Hers were frighteningly ice cold, and he ran his thumbs over them, his smile widening. “The same Janis Sarkisian who painted that wonderful mural at City Hall?”  
The tiny glimmer of life came back into her eyes, and the small smile reappeared. “You saw that?”  
He nodded. “Oh yes. Not only did I see it, I wrote an essay on it in summer for art. Got an 98%, and the two percent was only because I can’t spell for shite.”  
Her eyes lit up. “Oh my fucking god, really? You - um - you don’t think it was bad?”  
Damian grinned at her and twirled her around. “Jan, if I may, that was the most beautiful piece of art i’ve ever seen.”  
She actually openly grinned at that, leaning back against the wall. “Liar, you haven’t seen a Vermeer.”  
Damian raised an eyebrow. “Oh, i’ve seen one. In person. In Washington.”  
Janis’ mouth opened into a small o. “No fucking way.”  
Damian put an arm over her thin shoulders, pulling her into him almost protectively so she could lean on him. “Yes fricking way. And there’s pictures.”  
Janis almost could’ve nestled into him, and she batted at him. “Lemme see.”  
He took her bag from her and admired the paintings on it for a second before shouldering it.  
“Damian, um, what the - “  
He patted her head, and she swatted lazily at him, her smile widening. “It’s chivalry, m’lady.”  
Her smile dropped, and Damian worried he’d said something wrong. She soberly told him “I’ve got some bad news.”  
He tensed a little. “What?”  
“I heard from someone that chivalry’s dead.” Janis patted him gently on the shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”  
He fake gasped, using his free hand to clutch at his chest. “It can’t be! No! My future!”  
She actually laughed at that, a quick chuckle that bubbled out of her before she slammed a hand over her mouth. Damian grinned at her, leading her towards the door before she suddenly stopped, her hand dropping and her smile fading. “No - Damian, I can’t.”  
His smile faded too. “Why?”  
Janis stiffened. “Regina.”  
It all came flooding back to him, and he winced. “Oh my god, darling, I’m - “  
She shushed him. “It’s fine.”  
Damian continued to talk over her. “ - Because that gives me an idea, so see you tomorrow, Jan!” He leaned her back against the wall, handing her something and walking out the door. “You better not die before tomorrow!”  
She chuckled, the tenseness dropping a little. “I’ll try not to, dork.” She looks down at the card to see  
DAMIAN HUBBARD  
Dancer  
Singer  
Art and Food Aficionado  
(224)-918-1671  
And under that, a small “text me so I can get your number”  
In any other situation, Janis would have been thoroughly creeped out by this request, but...it’s Damian. She pulls out her phone and types in a ‘yo, dork.’ before closing the phone, not expecting a text anytime soon. But less than 20 seconds later, her phone buzzes, and she opens it to see  
Damian: DARLING!!! You texted!  
Jan: its been like a minute  
Jan: nerd  
Damian: I prefer aficionado, actually.  
Jan:oh do you?  
Damian: Yes.  
She’s worried that she came off as too insulting, and internally berates herself before another text comes in.  
Damian: But fairy godmother will also do.  
Jan: just call me Cinderella  
The phone is silent for a while.  
Jan: youre changing my name to Cinderella, arent u  
Damian: You know me too well. Now, not that I don’t love you and all, because I definitely do, but the bell just rang. Ta ta for now!  
Janis’ heart does this weird thing where it gets all warm at that text.  
Janis: talk to you later  
She immediately considers deleting it (I mean, she hardly knows the guy) but remembers that she can’t actually delete it now. She winces, thinking ‘well that’s the end of that’, and goes off to class. One hand trails along the wall next to her, no one bothers to care, and she’s soon become the hunched, lifeless, dead skeleton that she was before Damian showed up.


End file.
